


Childhood Chills

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Simon Holmes's book of poetry.





	1. Forever Ware

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Great Vanishing Act of 1994](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918223) by [miss_nettles_wife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/pseuds/miss_nettles_wife). 



Would you wish to live forever  
the woman whispered warm and low  
in the ears of eager children  
in the bright moon's glow

If you wish to live forever  
the woman said with a smile  
simply seal up your forever ware  
and go to sleep awhile


	2. The Retainer

Tune your teeth in boys  
the dogs are singing  
tune your teeth in boys  
the dogs are calling  
tune your teeth in boys  
you won't believe it  
tune your teeth in boys  
the revolution's set


End file.
